¿A qué dedican el tiempo libre?
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Os habéis preguntado alguna vez qué hacen los mortífagos cuando terminan su jornada laboral? Para descubrirlo, sólo necesitáis meteros en la piel de Voldemort durante unos minutos. Historia escrita para el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**¿A QUÉ DEDICAN EL TIEMPO LIBRE?**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parodiando los clichés"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Voldemort está sentado en el salón del trono. Aunque en teoría está pensando en la mejor forma de conquistar el mundo, la verdad es que hay otros asuntos que le quitan el sueño. Todo el mundo se piensa que lo único que le interesa es matar a Harry Potter y convertirse en el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, pero él también tiene sus momentos de debilidad porque, aunque le joda muchísimo reconocerlo, es humano. Y como humano que es, con sus debilidades y demás mierdas, ese día se encuentra un poco acomplejado. ¿Cómo no estarlo, si ni siquiera tiene nariz?

—Bellatrix —Dice en un susurro. La mujer, que hasta ese momento ha estado frente a él, oteando el horizonte en busca de peligros andantes, no tarda ni una milésima de segundo en arrojarse a sus pies para besárselos. A Voldemort le gusta muchísimo que le hagan la pelota, pero la vieja Bella puede ser un poco agobiante a veces—. Tengo una nueva misión para ti.

—¿De veras? Puede pedirme lo que sea, mi grandioso Amo. Y cuando digo lo que sea, me refiero a lo que sea. Calentar su cama, darle de comer, traerle muggles para que los torture, tirarme por un puente. Lo que sea.

—Quiero que me busques el mejor cirujano plástico del mundo.

Voldemort suelta la bomba de sopetón y Bellatrix deja de adorarle para dirigirle una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Amo?

—Estoy hasta la polla de no tener nariz. No me favorece nada.

—¡Pero si usted es perfecto, Amo!

—He dicho que estoy hasta la polla —Voldemort aprieta los dientes y mira su entrepierna con consternación—. Y hablando de pollas, creo que también tendremos que arreglar ese problemilla. Y también está el asunto capilar —Se acaricia la calvorota—. Echo de menos tener pelo otra vez. En realidad, echo de menos ser como antes. Porque yo antes era guapo —Voldemort se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y clava los ojos en infinito, dispuesto a dar el discurso más melodramático de la historia—. Era un hombre de pelo y ojos oscuros. Experimenté algunos cambios significativos en mi rostro en mis últimos cursos y tal vez me afeé un poquito, pero era un tipo atractivo. Podía ligarme a todo el mundo y follaba que no veas, pero entonces empecé con el asunto del alma.

—¿Qué asunto del alma, Amo?

—¿Y a ti que te importa? Eso son cosas mías. Tú sólo escucha y cierra la bocaza, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Amo. Perdón, Amo.

Tras dirigirle una mirada que podría haber helado el infierno porque Voldemort odia muchísimo que le interrumpan en sus discursos, sigue hablando.

—Tuve que pagar un alto precio a cambio y mi aspecto físico se fue deteriorando, pero no era tan horrible como ahora. Tenía pelo, nariz y polla y era feliz haciendo el mal y todas esas cosas que hacemos los magos tenebrosos, pero ahora —Voldemort hace una pausa para imprimir dramatismo a esa parte—. Ahora me cuesta un poco mirarme al espejo y quiero arreglarlo. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

—¡Claro que sí, Amo! Haré lo que sea.

—Bien. En ese caso, quiero que salgas ahora mismo a buscar a alguien que me haga una nariz nueva. Y más te vale volver con alguien aunque tengas que buscarlo en el mundo muggle.

—¿El mundo muggle, Amo?

—El mundo muggle, Bella. ¡Y AHORA MUEVE EL CULO!

Tras dar un brinquito de sorpresa, Bellatrix Lestrange se pone en pie y sale dispuesta a obedecer sus órdenes a cualquier precio. Voldemort se cruza de brazos y se dice que tiene que ponerse a maquinar maldades ya mismo, pero entonces uno de sus mortífagos se le acerca. Y él no está de humor para escuchar gilipolleces.

—¿Qué puñetas quieras, Malfoy? Estoy ocupado.

—No pretendo molestar, Amo. Sólo quería hacerle una pregunta.

—Pues más te vale que merezca la pena. Estoy muy cabreado.

Le alegra ver como el rubio y atractivo brujo sangrepura se pone pálido. ¡Oh! Siempre es un placer provocar esa reacción.

—Lo siento, Amo. Yo me pregunta si puedo irme ya a casa. Mi mujer me ha llamado hace un rato y dice que la cena se está enfriando y que como no vuelva ya mismo me va a tocar dormir en el sofá.

—¿Dormir en el sofá? ¡Pero si tu casa tiene centenares de habitaciones!

—Cuando Cissy se empeña en algo, lo consigue —Malfoy carraspea y Voldemort bien podría haberle arrugado la nariz si tan solo tuviera una—. ¿Puedo irme?

—Pues no sé yo —Voldemort consulta su reloj—. ¿Sabes que dentro de cinco minutos empieza la Hora Feliz?

—Sí, Amo. Quiero irme igual. Cissy me cortaría los testículos si participo en la Hora Feliz y, además, mi jornada laboral terminó hace un rato. Si quiere que me quede más tiempo, tendrá que pagarme las horas extra.

—¿Las horas extra?

—¿Ya no se acuerda del acuerdo laboral que firmamos después de su regreso, Amo? Si quiere puedo conjurarlo para que le eche un vistazo.

Aunque a Voldemort nunca le han preocupado demasiado los derechos de sus trabajadores, cuando recuperó su forma humana descubrió que los mortífagos tenían ciertas exigencias que él debía comprometerse a cumplir si quería que se estableciera una correcta relación laboral entre ellos. Lo del puñetero horario de trabajo y las horas extra es uno de los aspectos más importantes.

—Vale, Malfoy. Lárgate con tu mujer y deja de tocarme los huevos. Es tu problema si no quieres participar en la Hora Feliz.

—¡Gracias, Amo! Volveré mañana a las ocho en punto. Y no se olvide de que tengo media hora para desayunar, que luego me encomienda misiones y no me puedo comer ni un mal platito de caviar de esturión mágico.

—¡Qué, sí, pesado! ¡Pírate!

Lucius Malfoy hace una reverencia y también se larga. En opinión de Voldemort, no es más que un calzonazos, pero cualquiera se lo dice. Y todo por culpa del dichoso convenio laboral. Ahora no puede insultar a sus mortífagos. No cedió en lo de torturarlos de vez en cuando, pero no puede llamarlos tontos ni nada. ¡Vaya plan!

Y luego está el asunto de la Hora Feliz. Voldemort la hubiera visto con buenos ojos en el pasado, pero ahora que no tiene polla no es más que una mierda frustrante. Negoció durante horas con el sindicato mortífago porque se negaba a permitirla, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder. Si al menos Bellatrix le consiguiera un miembro viril, sería tan genial.

—¡La Hora Feliz!

El encargado de gritar es Rodolphus Lestrange. Pobre diablo. Voldemort sabe sobradamente que Bella tiene al tipo a dos velas desde que se casaron y debe ser bastante mosqueante tener que rendir pleitesía al hombre que se cepilla a tu mujer (o que lo haría de tener polla). ¡Pues que se joda! Además, ahora se le ve bastante contento. Él fue quien más insistió con el rollo de la Hora Feliz y Voldemort supone que su parte de razón tiene para desearla tanto.

—Amo —Lestrange insiste, mirándole en esa ocasión a él—. Es la Hora Feliz.

—Ya te he oído antes, demonios.

—¿Podemos empezar?

Voldemort se encoje de hombros y se enfurruña. Sabe que sus mortífagos le obedecen y le adoran porque le tienen algo de miedo, pero está convencido de que ninguno le encuentra ni medianamente atractivo. Sus peores temores se confirman unos segundos después, cuando todos los mortífago se emparejan con un compañero y a él le dejan el último. Odia ser el último en ser elegido y con gusto se hubiera saltado el convenio laboral para cargarse a alguno de esos cretinos con polla. ¡Si al menos Bellatrix estuviera allí! Vale que no pueda follársela ni nada, pero al menos hubiera sido el primer elegido.

Se pregunta quién se quedará desparejado esa noche y sonríe con malicia cuando descubre que le toca a Pettigrew. Otra vez. El hombre se queda en un rincón, quieto y acariciando su mano de plata. ¡Oh, fue genial regalársela! Voldemort es un genio absoluto, pero algunas veces se supera a sí mismo. Tal vez Pettigrew esté pensando en hacerse una paja con su mano plateada y Voldemort se dice que sería interesante verlo. Una mano asesina apretando la polla de Pettigrew sin parar. ¡Oh, sí! No se sentiría tan solo y apartado, eso seguro.

A pesar de que se encuentra bastante triste ese día, el resto de mortífagos empiezan con su Hora Feliz. La sala del trono pronto se llena de gemidos y de cuerpos rozándose los unos con los otros. Si alguien se pregunta a qué dedican el tiempo libre los mortífagos, ahí tiene su respuesta: follan sin parar. Algunos incluso lo hacen durante su horario laboral, algo que cabrea muchísimo a Voldemort porque uno va al trabajo a currar, no ha enrollarse con los compañeros o, en su ausencia, con los prisioneros.

Voldemort rechina los dientes y decide que lo mejor que puede hacer para no quedarse sin ellos también es largarse de allí. Cierra la puerta de la sala del trono y se retira a sus aposentos. Quiere joder a alguien. Está tan frustrado que lo único que le haría feliz en ese momento sería cargarse a Harry Potter o joder a alguien y decide que Lucius Malfoy es el candidato perfecto. Esa noche pareció muy contento cuando le dejó irse a casa. Pues bien, ya veremos si lo es tanto cuando el cuartel general mortífago sea trasladado a Malfoy Manor.

Será un acontecimiento de proporciones épicas y él demostrará lo malvado que puede llegar a ser, que por algo es Voldemort el Desnarigado, Calvo y Sin—Polla.

* * *

_Y esto es lo que quería escribir. Es cortito y absurdo y espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier cosa que me queráis decir, ya sabéis cómo proceder. Besetes._


End file.
